1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a system management software utility. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of providing a pluggable user interface common to a variety of dissimilar system management software utilities.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's environment a network may consist of different computer systems running under different operating systems and using different software management utilities. The network is usually managed by a system administrator. A system administrator is an individual that is responsible for maintaining a computer system or a network of systems. The system administrator typically adds and configures new computer systems, sets up user accounts, installs system-wide software, allocates mass storage space etc. In short, the system administrator ensures that the network is operational and is running at its optimum.
To perform this task, the system administrator periodically runs tests and executes management commands on the various systems in the network. When a new computer system managed by a new system management software utility is added in the network, it would be quite convenient if an existing user interface may be used when managing the new computer system.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for using an existing system management software user interface in which new system management software utilities may be plugged to.